Grandmother Cup
by Shedingoldskin
Summary: Snow White has the brilliant idea of her daughter, giving Regina a cup that says: "To the best Grandma ever." She didn't expect Emma to actually go through with it. Swan Queen. Well a few people begged so I will continue. You win! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

This fic has been calling my name. I ship this so fucking hard I can't even bare it sometimes it invades my dreams...and I mention it on a frequent basis...thank god my girlfriend ships it too. If I owned Once Upon a Time, things would make logic sense.

"Mom, that was the worst idea you have ever had." Snow White looked up innocently from her romance novel, as her daughter came in caring a plastic bag. Emma dropped the bag down and winced when the ceramic pieces met the counter with a loud clack.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She went back to reading about Hornando and Felicia.

"I'm talking about your brilliant prank gift idea for Regina." Snow giggled into her hand.

"You didn't actually go through with it did you?" Emma stared at her like Duh.

"Of course I did."

"Of course you did." Her mother couldn't hide her grin behind her book at all. "So." She said between giggles. "How did that go?"

"Well. I went to her office, and she was doing paper work. So I just set the mug on her desk. She decided to ignore my presence for a moment. Then once she saw it, she stared at it for a second, then glared at me. Then she grabbed it by the handle and threw it on the floor. All the pieces scattered everywhere. Then she walked around her desk grabbed my face in her hands, kissed me, and said. "I am not your grandmother Miss Swan." " Snow waited a moment before dropping her book for effect. "Then she walked out. She walked out of her own office." Emma raised an eyebrow at her mother when she realized the book fell from her hand dramatically.

"Was that really necessary?"

" She ah...she...she kissed you?" Emma nodded. "She really kissed you?"

"Yeah."

"And. Um. How. Uh. How...was it?"

"Well I mean its Regina...so amazing? But everyone feels that way about Regina." Snow stared at her. "Right?" Then shook her head back and forth slowly.

"Nope. Its just you."

"Come on! So. Those short pencil skirts, bed room eyes and husky voice don't make you want to rip her clothes off?"

"No. No. Definitely not. Nope." Then Snow cleared her throat. "I mean I guess I can understand the appeal, but she's just not my cup of tea."

"How can she not be? I mean she's.."

"I don't think, I should be having this conversation with my daughter right now."

"Sorry. I just thought everyone felt that way about her. I thought she was the one person that even women wanted to ...you know. I thought that...that's why."

"Wait. You think that there are people that everyone wants to sleep with even the people of the same sex who are completely straight?"

"Like you wouldn't do Tina Fey if you had the chance." Snow nodded.

"Well yeah, but that's the only exception."

"Or, Jaime Murray." Snow nodded again.

"Okay fine two exceptions. But I'm sure that I wouldn't like it."

"Uh huh."

"Emma." Snow's head tilted to one side.

"Yes?"

"Are you in love with her?"

"Woah. Slow your roll Snow." Emma held up her hands defensively before walking over to the fridge and looking through the cabinets. "Where did you put the booze?"

"Emma." Her hand was on her arm. "You're avoiding." Emma closed the cabinet door with a huff and turned back to her mother.

"Geez mom. I just found out that no one is effected by her the way that I am. So.. "

"She has that effect on a lot of..men." Emma nodded slowly.

"Great. Just great." Emma sat back down on the stool across from her mother."Well now I know why I felt sick when you told me she was my step-grandmother. I actually ended up throwing up later, and I doubt it was the food."

"Its not as though you're blood related Emma. You don't have to feel gross about being attracted to her." She started rubbing Emma's arm. "But. " She took a breath in. "I'm not sure I could handle it if you were in love with her."

"Well I'm not."

"Good."

"At least not yet...or I don't think I do...maybe."

"Oh God." Mary Margaret lifted her hand up to her face and pressed it into her forehead like she was going to faint. "You do. Don't you?"

"I never really thought about it like that. But..now that I am..you know thinking about it."

"No. Nope. I am not hearing this." She stuck her fingers into her ears. "Lalalalala." Emma waited patiently, until her mother pulled them out.

"You done?"

"Yeah. Just...I can't believe I'm going to say this." She placed both hands on her daughter's shoulders and said. "If you are in love with her. That's okay. I will still love you, but its going to be hard for your father and I. Its hard enough that she is a woman..Not judging just...its not what I envisioned for you. But then she is also the evil queen who has tried to kill me multiple times. I know she's tried changing but. And then there is sex."

"Wha What?" Emma's mouth became dry.

"I'm not naive enough to think it won't happen. I know that lesbians don't just sleep in their beds together. And as much as I'm going to try not to think about it, I'm probably going to end up thinking about it."

"Alright. Remember when I told you to slow your roll?" Her mother nodded. "You really should have listened to me. Jesus. I haven't even thought about having sex with Regina, and now your thinking about it..."

"Emma. All I'm trying to say is, I will still love you."

"That's great. But I think you could have said it without all the talk about sex."

"I just wanted to.."

"Let me know that it was going to be hard for you. No I get it."

"You are obviously attracted to her right?"

"...I guess so yeah."

"So..I'm just saying that if you fall in love with her you will probably have sex."

"Please. Please. Stop. I am way too old to be getting the birds and the bees talk from you."

"Or the birds and the birds." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed. Okay? Once I figure out how I feel about Regina I will let you know. In the mean time. There will be no talk about you imagining me having sex with someone I only just recently, realized that I have feelings for...actually if we could keep the Mother daughter talks to a minimum that would be great." Emma turned and walked towards her room.

"Goodnight Emma." After Emma went to her room Snow started laughing hysterically. "I still can't believe she gave her a mug that said "To the best Grandma ever." When David came home she was still laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?"He set his coat over the back of the chair and smiled at his wife.

"You're going to wanna sit down for this." She gestured for the chair and he sat.


	2. Chapter 2

When light from the window burned her eyelids, Emma blinked into the morning and was instantly hit with the memory of the uncomfortable and awkward conversation she had with her mother the night before. Groaning she grabbed her pillow placed it over her face and flopped down onto the bed. There was a light knock on her bed room door. She peeked her head around the pillow to see pixie hair against her door and an amused smile that made Emma want to moan even more.

"So..have you thought about you know..." Her voice is sickeningly sweet and soft, and Emma doesn't like it one bit. Not now anyway.

"Mom. What did we talk about?"

"Your growing feelings for my arch enemy?"

"No." Emma snarls. "What was the last thing I asked you?"

"You told me never to bring it up." Dawning realization passes over her mother's face. "Oh." Emma rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. Okay I get it. You missed my childhood and you want to play mom. But technically I'm actually older than you."

"What?"

"Yeah when the curse was enacted you were like twenty-four right?

"Yes. Why how old are you?"

"Twenty-nine."

"No.."

"Yes. I just turned twenty-nine actually. You were there. You baked a cake. We ate the cake. Regina was there, you made a comment about her dress being black the color of evil and she said "Shut up Peasant." You have to remember that?"

"Oh yeah. I remember that."

"This family is weird. I'm going to Granny's, then to work. Promise me we will never speak of this again. For real this time."

"I promise."

"Uh huh. "Emma didn't believe her obviously but she didn't really want to stay anymore under her scrutiness gaze any longer.

~~~~

Emma walked to Granny's her red jacket blending in with the fall leaves rather nicely. She pulled it around her. Is the temperature like 50 degrees? Its only September. She heard the sound of boots against the ground it sounded like a clapping beat on drums, alerting her to a person turning the corner on the other side of the street. Only one person wears heels that sound like that. Her head whipped around in the direction the sound was coming from.

The leaves floated rose from the sidewalk and swirled around Regina like one of her magical purple clouds. Emma briefly wondered if Regina was using magic. But she quickly corrected herself: Yeah..the magic of her beauty. Damn I really need to get better at

Boom.

Surprisingly the pavement isn't as painful as I remember it. That or my head is just numb. The soft clapping of the heels got louder and faster, and soon enough Regina was looking down at Emma biting her lip, her stomach bubbling with laughter.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing on a ground?"

"I like staring up at the clouds."

"Don't people usually do that on hills or in fields. Holding hands with someone?"

"Are you offering?" Regina raised one eyebrow in response. "Well anyway going to a hill or a field is too main stream."

"Main stream?"

"Yup. I'm different I like to do things differently." Regina rolled her eyes and smiled shaking her head. She held her hand out, and Emma stared at it. "What is that for?"

"Stop being silly, and let me help you up. We should probably have Whale look at your head. Maybe next time your staring at me, try to be stationary."

"Oohh careful Madam Mayor, someone might think you care about my well being."

"Yes. Wouldn't want that would we?" Emma took her hand and Regina pulled. Emma was still slightly dizy and her body slumped forward into Regina. Emma forced herself to lean back. She was surprised when she saw that she and Regina had matching blushes on their cold cheeks. "Well I was just about to go to Granny's."

"Yeah me too." They both turned towards the regular restaurant of choice in Storybrooke. Emma purposefully brushed her hand against Regina's. Regina linked their pinky's before she seemed to realize what she did and quickly put her hand behind her back, looking everywhere but Emma. Emma grinned.

**What do you guys think? **


End file.
